The Servant Of Evil
by Hanna Kagamine
Summary: My First oneshot and songfict. RnR?  Len menggantikan Rin untuk dieksekusi karena Rin melakukan kesalahan yang menyebabkan banyak orang marah pada Rin. apa yang akan dilakukan Len untuk melindungi Rin? Rated T for 'little' bloody action.


**Aloha... Hanna disini setelah UAS :DD ini pertama kalinya saya bikin oneshot, jadi maaf saja kalo aneh hehe :P  
cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Servant of Evil - Vocaloid (Len&Rin) yang belom liat nonton ya di Youtube!  
Typo bertebaran di mana-mana dan cerita ini teramat sangat aneh.  
But, enjoy it~!  
Thanks,  
Your Beloved**

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

_Inside expectations we were born_

_We were blessed by the church bells_

_For the convenience of selfish adults_

_Our future was split in two_

"_Jika itu demi melindungimu, aku rela menjadi setan._"  
Kriiiing…. Kriiing…

Len terbangun dan segera mematikan jam wakernya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, namun Len segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rin, putri kerajaan iblis.

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak suara gadis dengan panik, yang Len yakin, bahwa itu pasti Rin. Dia segera berlari kearah suara, kamar Rin. "Ada apa Putri!" Kata Len dengan panik sambil membuka pintu dengan keras, dia bisa melihat sosok Rin yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan baju-baju yang berantakan di lantai, serta koper besar berwarna kuning jeruk. "Len… tolooong…." Kata Rin sambil berisak tangis, Len menghampiri Rin yang berusaha melipat-lipat bajunya. "Sedang apa kau Putri?" kata Len dan ikut membereskan baju-baju Rin.

"Hei, berhentilah memanggilku Putri! Kita ini kan saudara!" kata Rin sambil menatap Len dengan wajah ngambek. "Tapi kau adalah Putri kerajaan ini, sedangkan aku hanya seorang pelayan. Orang tua kita sudah memberikan masa depan yang berbeda bagi kita. Jadi Putri…" "Rin!" sela Rin ditengah-tengah kalimat Len, "Baiklah, Rin. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Len, dia memasukkan baju-baju itu ke dalam koper dengan rapi. "Kita pindah ke kota Len! Eh… tidak, mungkin hanya beberapa bulan." Kata Rin, mukanya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Untuk apa?"  
"Erghh… Len, tidak usah Tanya itu."  
"Aku harus tahu, Rin"  
"Baiklah, aku mengalah, hanya padamu saja." Rin mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan Koran dari dalam, namun Koran itu hanya selembar. Di Koran tersebut, terpampang foto seorang cowok dengan rambut biru dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Disitu juga tertulis, "Kaito, Pangeran Kerajaan Biru yang sangat ramah dan tampan." Gumam Len sambil membaca isi Koran tersebut. "Yap, dia keren sekali kan!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum senang, mukanya bersemu merah.

"Huffh… baiklah, aku akan mengikuti perintahmu itu." Kata Len sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut kuning yang halus milik saudaranya itu.  
"Len, terima kasih…" kata Rin tiba-tiba dan tersenyum tulus pada Len.  
"Untuk apa?" Tanya Len dengan bingung, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum Rin yang sangat tulus.  
"Kau selalu berada di sisiku. Walau kau tahu.. aku memerintah negeri ini dengan kejam, walau kau tahu aku ini 'jahat', walau kau tahu aku dimusuhi oleh semuanya. Tidak ada yang berteman denganku kecuali Len.." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya, Rin memang memerintah negeri ini dengan sedikit…'jahat', jika ada orang yang tidak dia sukai, dia akan menyuruh Len untuk membunuhnya. Banyak rakyat yang kelaparan dan kesakitan, namun Rin tidak peduli.

Bahkan banyak orang yang melakukan pemberontakan, namun sia-sia. Nyawa mereka dihabisi olehku, atas perintah Rin.

"Jika itu demimu, aku rela menjadi setan." Kata Len sambil tersenyum sedih dan memeluk Rin.  
"Len…" kata Rin sambil membalas pelukan Len.

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Kami sampai di bandara dan sedang menunggu pesawat, walau kami mempunyai pesawat sendiri, kami tidak menggunakannya karena di daerah kota tersebut terdapat Kerajaan Biru, Kerajaan Hijau, dan Kerajaan Merah sekaligus, yang merupakan musuh mereka juga. Karena itu, agar tidak terlihat mencolok, mereka memakai pesawat umum.  
"Hei Len." Kata Rin menyapaku yang duduk disampingnya,  
"Ada apa Rin?" kata Len sambil menengok kearah Rin.  
"Kaito-kun itu keren ya?" kata Rin sambil ber-blushing ria.  
"Ergh… apa katamu saja deh." Kata Len, dia agak sebel mendengar Rin yang berbiacara tentang Pangeran Kerajaan Biru itu. _Padahal dia musuh kerajaan kita, tapi kenapa Rin menyukainya, sih?_ Batin Len.  
"Kalau kita bertemu dengannya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku." Kata Rin sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Len hanya diam dan tersenyum pilu.

_When I went to a neighbouring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl of green_

_From that kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight_

Len pergi keluar dari apartemen yang sementara mereka tinggali itu, dia harus mencari bahan makanan untuk makan malam Rin. Dia berjalan kearah supermarket sambil melihat peta, namun sialnya, ditengah jalan angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan petanya dan terjatuh di atas sungai lalu hanyut. "Akhh! Sial, bagaimana ini!" Gumam Len, akhirnya dia berjalan mengikuti instingnya, namun sudah berjalan selama 1 jam, dia masih belum bisa menemukan supermarket itu. Namun mungkin dia sedang beruntung, dia menemukan tukang majalah yang menjual peta di pinggir jalan, dengan segera dia membeli peta itu, lalu berjalan kearah supermarket, namun ternyata dia memang sial! Angin bertiup lagi, namun untungnya hanya menjatuhkan peta itu dekat dengannya.  
Len hendak mengambil peta itu, tapi ada tangan yang sudah mengambilkan kertas itu duluan dan menyerahkannya ke Len. Pemilik tangan itu seorang Gadis yang memakai sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda, dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat dua berwarna hijau dan juga bola matanya yang berwarna emerald. Nada suaranya lembut, matanya begitu mencerminkan sifatnya yang ramah. Senyumannya sungguh manis, membuat siapapun terpaku akan bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman.  
"Hei, apa kamu tersesat?" kata Gadis itu dengan tersenyum, muka Len malah menjadi memerah karena senyuman itu.  
"Apa kamu demam?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, membuat Len tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Ehh, tidak, aku tidak demam… aku hanya sedikit… tersesat." Kata Len dengan panik dan gagap,  
"Hihi, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menarik tanganku,  
"Aku mau ke supermarket." Kata Len, dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.  
"Oooh, kamu tersesat jauh sekali! Supermarket diujung jalan sana, kira-kira 2 Km dari sini." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.  
"Hah! Jauh banget! Makasih ya infonya, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok, kamu tidak usah mengantarku." Kata Len sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan,"  
"Hihihi, gak papa kok. Aku juga mau kesana, namaku Miku Hatsune, panggil saja Miku. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Miku,  
"Aku Len…" kata Len, dia memalingkan muka, karena jika melihat muka Miku dia bisa sal-ting, "Eh iya, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku." Kata Len, dia gemetaran, mukanya serasa akan meledak saking gugupnya.  
"Yap, sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku memilihkan makanan yang disukai cowok ya!" kata Miku, dia tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Len yang memang terlihat sal-ting.  
"Untuk siapa?" Kata Len, dia berusaha terlihat wajar agar tidak memalukan.  
"Kaito, pangeran kerajaan biru, kau tahu? Dia tunanganku." Kata Miku, mukanya sedikit blushing.

Saat itu Len bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang retak. '_Tunangan_', ya , kata yang menghancurkan dirinya sekarang ini.

_But if the princess wishes for that girl_

_To be erased_

_I will answer that_

Len sampai di apartemen dengan dua kantung belanjaan ditangannya, dia melangkah gontai kearah dapur. Dia meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Disana ada Rin yang sedang menonton Tv dengan raut wajah kesal, kakinya yang mungil dinaikkan ke atas sofa, dia menyadari keadaan Len lalu menengok ke arah Len.  
"Len…! Kau lama sekali!" Seru Rin, dia menyuruh Len untuk mendekatinya, Len menurutinya, dia berdiri didepan Rin yang sedang duduk di sofa.  
"Ada apa Rin?" kata Len, dia berlutut di depan Rin agar mata mereka sejajar.  
"Aku punya tugas untukmu." Kata Rin, mukanya langsung berubah menjadi sadis.  
"Tugas?" Tanya Len. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal dia tahu, pasti tugas untuk melenyapkan seseorang.  
"Yap, aku ingin kau melenyapkan seseorang yang menjijikkan!" kata Rin, nadanya sedikit marah. _Tuh kan_, batin Len.  
"Siapa orang yang menjijikkan itu Rin?" kata Len, dia melihat kebencian dan air mata yang terdapat di bola mata Rin.  
"Orang yang baru saja kau temui. Miku Hatsune"

**DEG!** Len langsung sweat drop, mampukah dia membunuh Miku? Orang yang dia cintai itu? Orang yang membuat dia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Orang pertama yang memperlakukannya dengan ramah dan baik?  
"Kaito memilih cewek kampung itu dari pada aku! Bagaimana bisa! Aku…" Rin menghentikan kalimatnya karena melihatku yang menunduk dan gemetar, diam membisu.

"Aku mohon, Len…demi aku…" satu kalimat itu membuat Len membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Miku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dan menatap wajah Rin yang telah basah karena air mata.  
"Baiklah Rin, aku akan membunuh Miku…" _dan membunuh perasaanku_, lanjut Len dalam hatinya.

Len menggunakan topeng dan jubah warna abu-abu miliknya, dia menyembunyikan pedang kesayangannya yang telah merenggut nyawa puluhan orang di balik jubahnya.

Dia membunyikan bel rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat hijau-biru itu, suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu rumah terdengar di telinga Len. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, _ini saatnya_.

Miku keluar dengan gaun berwarna hijau terang, senada dengan warna rambutnya.  
"…Len?" sapanya,  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku?" kata Len, padahal dia sendiri tidak akan mengenali wajahnya yang sedang menyamar di depan cermin.  
"Aku tahu bentuk hidungmu, kau tahu? Itu salah satu kelebihanku bisa membedakan orang walaupun dia menyamar. Oh iya, ayo masuk. Kaito sedang pergi, jadi aku kesepian. Kau mau minum teh kan?" Kata Miku, mempersilahkan Len masuk ke dalam rumah, Len hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Miku kedalam rumah.

Miku menyeduhkan teh hijau kesukaannya, dan duduk didepan Len, dia tersenyum kepada Len sambil menyesap teh hijaunya. Melihat senyuman itu Len makin tidak sanggup untuk membunuh Miku, _"Aku mohon, Len… demi aku…"_ suara Rin terdengar di telinga Len, Len membuka topengnya dan menatap Miku yang masih tersenyum lekat-lekat.  
"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" kata Len dengan berat,  
"Hm? Apa itu Len?" Tanya Miku, dia meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja dan membalas tatapan Len.  
"Aku… menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kita bertemu, aku… mencintaimu." Kata Len, bola matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang siap dia tumpahkan kapanpun.  
"Maaf Len, aku menyukaimu tapi… hanya sebagai teman…" Ucap Miku, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

_Sudah cukup aku menyatakan perasaan ini_. Len mengeluarkan pedang berwarna kuning dari balik jubahnya, dalam satu gerakan dia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher Miku, sebelum Miku benar-benar mati, dirinya melihat sosok Len yang membunuhnya dengan tangisan di wajahnya.  
"Maafkan aku…" ucap Len lirih disela tangisnya, Miku adalah cinta pertamanya dan mungkin… terakhir.  
Kepala Miku yang sudah terpisah dari badannya itu bagaikan bunga yang gugur dan berlapis warna merah… darah. Saking pucatnya, Len pergi dengan langkah lunglai dan meninggalkan pedangnya di sebelah mayat Miku.

_Why? My tears won't stop_

"Hei, Miku! Kenapa pintunya dibu-, tunggu, bau darah?" Seru Kaito, dia baru saja pulang dari kerajaannya untuk rapat. Kaito menuju kearah asal bau darah tersebut dan melihat kepala Miku yang terpisah dari badannya yang berlumuran darah.  
"Oh tidak, oh tidak… Mi…Miku…" Kaito menghampiri mayat Miku, dia memeluk erat kepala Miku itu, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, da tidak peduli dirinya ikut berlumuran darah.  
Dia menemukan sebilah pedang berwarna kuning emas, yang terukir ka-ga-mi-ne. dia yakin itu perbuatan Rin Kagamine, putri dari kerajaan iblis yang dia tolak beberapa waktu lalu. Kaito bertekad akan membunuh Rin. Pasti. "

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated madly driven twins_

_"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh, laugh innocently_

"Rin, snack hari ini brioche!" seru Len dari balik dapur, Rin yang tadinya menghadap jendela besar disamping meja makan, menoleh ke arah Len, melihat apa yang dibawa Len, Rin langsung bermuka cerah dan tertawa,  
"Terima kasih Len!" seru Rin dan langsung menyambar Brioche itu, Len tersenyum, namun hanya sesaat, dia melihat wajah Rin yang menjadi kesal.

_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will definately oppose that_

_"Here, change into my clothes"_

_"Please do this and escape immediately"_

_"It's alright we are twins"_

_"Surely no one will realize"_

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len, Rin memandang keluar melalui jendela, wajahnya telihat sangat kesal,  
"Seperti biasa, 'pemberontakan' atas permainanku." Kata Rin sambil menghela napas, Len ikut menatap keluar, diluar sana mungkin ada ratusan orang memakai seragam berwarna biru dan merah. _Pasti dari kerajaan Biru dan kerajaan Merah, _Batin Len. Dia bisa menangkap sosok ketua mereka, Kaito dan Meiko. Mungkin mereka teman Miku, dan ingin balas dendam kepada Rin.  
"Tidak Rin, kali ini berbeda." Ucap Len, mukanya terlihat sedikit pucat, namun masih tenang.  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rin, dia bingung dengan kata-kata Len yang mengatakan ini berbeda.  
"Coba kau lihat, tentara kita dan rakyat-rakyat kita pun sudah bersekutu dengan mereka." Len mengetakan itu dengan suara bergetar sambil menunjuk kerumunan orang dengan baju warna kuning, senada dengan lambang kerajaan mereka.  
"Apa! Mereka tidak tahu nyawa mereka akan segera melayang!" seru Rin marah, Len bisa melihat pemenggal kepala diantara tentara-tentara itu. _Eksekusi, _itu yang terlintas di pikiran Len, dia harus menyelamatkan Rin. Len melepas baju pelayannya dan mengambil jubah warna abu-abunya, dan melepaskan ikatan rambutnya.  
"Ini, pakailah bajuku." Kata Len, dia tersenyum paksa dan menyodorkan bajunya ke arah Rin.  
"Eh… u..untuk apa?" Tanya Rin ragu-ragu, _jangan-jangan len akan…_  
"Tolonglah Rin, lakukan ini. Dan kaburlah secepatnya" ucap Len sambil membuka gaun Rin dan memakaikannya baju pelayannya, serta mengikat rambut Rin agar mirip dengannya.  
"Tidak, Len… aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Bantah Rin, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Len yang sedang mengikat rambutnya,  
"Tidak apa-apa, karena kita kembar. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya." Ucap Len, dia mengenakan baju Rin dan memakai bando kesayangan Rin.  
"Cepatlah kabur, Rin." Kata Len dan berlari keluar istana menuju kerumunan di depan istana.

"LEEEEEEEEEN…!" Rin berteriak dan berusaha menyusul Len yang sedang berusaha kabur dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive_

_Destiny separated sad twins_

_If they say that you are evil_

_I have the same blood flowing through_

_Once upon a time there was_

_A treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute sibling_

_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling_

_You're a princess, I'm a servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I'll become evil for you_

Rin terus berlari dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Len-yang telah menyamar menjadi Rin- Len tidak terlihat memberontak, dia berjalan ke arah pemenggal kepala dengan pasrah.

_Apakah aku tidak bisa melihat senyuman Len lagi?_

_Apakah Len tidak akan membantuku lagi?_

_Melindungiku lagi?_

_Membuatkanku makanan lagi?_

Rin menitikkan air matanya yang tadinya sudah terhenti saat berlarian, Len sudah terbaring pasrah di atas pemenggal kepala, Len mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Rin, Len tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang mungkin hanya dimengerti Rin.

"_Hari ini, snacknya orange pie lho, Rin suka kan?"_

"**JLEBB!**"  
pemenggal kepala itu memisahkan kepala Len dengan tubuhnya, serta hubungan antara Len dan Rin. Kepala Len yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya itu tetap tersenyum, semua orang bersorak gembira mengira sang putri iblis telah mati.

_Tidak… kalian salah, dia adalah… pelayanku yang setia, saudaraku yang ramah, temanku yang paling baik, dan… orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini…_

Sekarang orang yang paling Len sayangi telah mati…  
Sakit…rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang kita sayangi berlumuran darah dan tidak bernyawa…

_If we could be reborn_

_I want to be with you again that time_

"_Kau tahu Rin? Aku bersyukur bisa lahir dan bertemu denganmu."_

_

* * *

_

**Selesai~!**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? :D aneh? bagus? keren? konyol? mencubit hati?:DD**

**sorry for typo, dll.**

**RnR please :))**


End file.
